Until The Stars Refuse To Shine
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Once coauthored with Death By Squishy, Now coauthored with DeathNoteMaker. LovelessInuyasha Xover KagomeSoubi pairing with mentions of KagomeSeimei. Maybe Seimei/Kagome/Soubi. Summary will be in Chapter One and rating changed for future lemon/lime.
1. Prologue

**This is a new story, co-authored between Death By Squishy and Kurama'sFoxyMiko. We will take turns to write the chapters.**

**Chapter by: Death By Squishy**

* * *

_Prologue_

A soft breeze rippled through the air, tousling the hair of the three people sitting in the park. A pair of blue black ears twitched as arms tightened around her waist.

"Pass me some more of that stuff Kagome."

The owner of the blue black ears passed a small glass vial to a young man with black ears. She watched as he poured three drops into his glass and drank it all down. "You are such a pig Seimei."

Seimei chuckled and grinned at her. "Yeah but you love me anyway."

Beside then a young boy with the same black ears made kissy noises. "Ooh, you know you love him Kagome!"

Kagome blushed and swatted at him. "Behave Ritsuka."

Ritsuka grinned in an identical way to his older brother. "You love me anyway Kagome." He said in a mocking tone.

Kagome huffed and the two brothers laughed. Gasping, she snatched her tail back from the hands of Seimei as it puffed up. "Don't do that!"

Seimei laughed and kissed her cheek, laughing harder as she blushed and rubbed her cheek furiously. "You know you love it."

"Shut up." She grumbled.

XOX

Moving her chair forward a little, Kagome clicked on the email Seimei had just sent her. Clicking on the attatchment, a video came up and Seimei appeared on the screen.

"Kagome, if you're watching this then Septimal Moon has gotten to me and this is my goodbye to you." He said.

"No." She whispered, sinking deeper into the seat.

"I am sorry that I cannot do this in person, but you understand." Seimei continued. "This will serve as my will. My final wish is that you move in with my mother and Ritsuka to take care of him."

Kagome nodded at the video, tears falling from her eyes at a rapid pace. Seimei smiled at her. "I know you will take care of him Kagome. Never forget that I love you." He blew her a kiss. "And I will until the stars refuse to shine."

The video finished and Kagome drew her knees up to her chest.

Lightning streaked across the sky, muffling the sounds of her broken heart.

XOX

**We hope you enjoyed this, and we will try to have more up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Squishy and I do not own Loveless or Inuyasha… even though we wish we did.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): Loveless/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Soubi with mentions of Kagome/Seimei**

**Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was able to go home and celebrate with her friend Seimei and his brother, Ritsuka. But after receiving a video email from Seimei with his last wish for Kagome to live with his mother and Ritsuka, Kagome moves into the Aoyagi Household. Now two years after Seimei's death, what would happen if when Kagome meets Seimei's Fighter Unit?**

**Chapter By: Kurama'sFoxyMiko**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

"I'll be here to pick you up after classes, Ritsuka. Will you wait for me?" A seventeen-year-old girl with Black, blue tinted ears and long fluffy tail asked a sixth grader with black ears and a tail. Kagome was just dropping Ritsuka off at his new middle school before she left to take to bus to the college she would be attending to…

'The same college Seimei attended… when he was alive…' Kagome thought sadly.

Ritsuka nodded his head to his sister figure. "Yeah, I'll wait for you." Ever since Kagome had moved in with him and his mother, Ritsuka was pretty happy, knowing that there was some there he could turn to when his mother was in her mad fits in wanting to hurt him.

Before leaving Kagome asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you? Because I still have time before my bus comes…"

"I'm sure, Kagome. And besides, this is your first day too. Wouldn't want to make a bad impression on your first day." Ritsuka said in a teasing tone.

Smiling at him, Kagome ruffled his hair "Alright then, I' gone. Don't forget, after school wait here for me. If I'm late, I'm sorry." And with a small departing kiss on the forehead, Kagome left to the bus stop, leaving Ritsuka to enter his new school.

While Kagome was waiting for the bus, she had sat down after pulling out an old group picture of her, Ritsuka, and Seimei. She looked at it with sad eyes and a slight pain in her heart, thinking, they had looked so happy then… why couldn't things go back to the way they were?

The picture was taken a week after she came home for good from the Sengoku Jidai… and a month before Seimei was killed. In the picture, Seimei was holding Kagome with his arms around her waist as she sat between his legs and Ritsuka sat in Kagome's lap with his arms around her neck and Kagome's arms wrapped around his torso.

The three of the were celebrating the anniversary of Seimei and Kagome's friendship in the park with Ritsuka, drinking the same Demon Flower Nectar she had received as a gift from Shippó before she left which she decided to only bring out for special occasions. Ritsuka wanted them all to be in a picture together for his memories and asked a passerby if they could take the picture for them. Ritsuka had a copy of the picture too in his scrapbook back in his room with his other memories of her and Seimei together.

The sound of the bus's hissing brought her out of her thoughts before she stood to step up. Once Kagome had found a seat near the back, she reasoned with herself that Seimei wouldn't want her to be sad. But as she looked out the window, her breath caught in her throat… she could've sworn that she saw Seimei as she drove by.

-------------------------------------------------

At the entrance of the Art Department of the local college, Kio stood waiting for an old friend of his while sucking on a sucker of his. He had heard word from his sacrifice that she would be attending his art class.

Yes, that's right. Kio is a Fighter Unit and has a Sacrifice. He had been a Fighter Unit with his Sacrifice for a few years. But for the past two years, he had been worried about his Sacrifice. She hadn't really been the same since _his _death and hoped everyday that she wouldn't go into some sort of depression. The promise she had made to that guy was the only thing that kept her going. He knew that he shouldn't worry but… they were connected by one name. Their true name…

A bus soon came and Kio looked up to see his friend, Higurashi Kagome step off. And yes, you heard right again. Higurashi Kagome is Kio's friend, as well as his Sacrifice. This was a secret that Kagome and Kio never shared with anyone. Not even to Seimei and Ritsuka when Kagome told them all about her trips to the past. And Kio never told his friend, Agatsuma Soubi, thinking that the man may think of him as crazy.

Kio then ran up to her once she was off the bus with a smile on his face and his sucker still in his mouth. Before he was about to greet her, he saw her expression look exactly like the day when at Seimei's funeral. He asked if she was okay but was told that she was just fine.

Letting it slide for the time being, Kio decided to show her to where they would be taking class together.

In the classroom, Kagome saw that the majority of the class didn't have their ears and tails. If she had to make a sum of how many still had them, she'd say… maybe only three of them and they were the girls. The entire population of the guys didn't have their ears or tails, and this made Kagome feel a little out of place.

The feeling became apparent where her medium-sized cat-like ears swerved back against her skull and her fluffy tail sagged close to the ground. Kio saw this and couldn't help but smile before resting a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying, "You'll be just fine. You'll really knock them dead with your work."

Kagome smiled at this, feeling a little better as Kio walked up to the professor in telling him that she had arrived. After the professor told Kio that since someone by the name Agatsuma didn't seem to be present, Kagome could take his seat until they arranged a workspace for her.

Kio then led Kagome to where he sat, close to the back where their seats were side-by-side. When Kio and Kagome were just seated, a young man who looked to be in his early twenties with long sandy blond hair and thin framed glasses calmly walked in while apologizing that he was late.

"It's alright, Agatsuma. And oh, since you didn't come in time I gave our new student your seat until we can arrange a workspace for her. I hope you don't mind?"

Soubi, out of curiosity then looked to where he usually sat next to Kio to see a girl with long black, blue-tinted hair and medium sized cat ears on top of her head. He had to admit; she was pretty with deep blue eyes that seemed to have a deep underlying sadness to them and were slightly covered by her dark bangs… and her ears and tail just seemed to add to her charming features.

Turning to the professor, Soubi smiled, saying, "I don't mind. I'll just take a seat with Kio." And with that, Soubi went to sit with Kio.

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts while looking at the picture she was looking at when she was first waiting for the bus that she didn't notice Soubi came up and sat next to Kio. She soon put the photo up when the bell rang for class to start.

She had a feeling that this was going to be a long day and she hoped that Ritsuka was fairing well at his own school.

* * *

**I know this may be short but at least it's slightly longer than the prologue. Death By Squishy and I will try to make longer chapters in the future.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and** **Please Review. It would be Most Appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Squishy and I do not own Loveless or Inuyasha… even though we wish we did. But they belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: Due to not being able to get in touch with Death By Squishy and seeing that this is not really going anywhere, I asked Squish through email about continuing this fic on my own or at least until she can get online so we can discuss the fic through Yahoo IM.

So until then, I'll be writing this fic by myself. I hope that everyone will forgive us for not updating this recently. I also hope that you enjoy this chapter.

And also, I'M SOO Sorry this hadn't been updated in so long!

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

Close to the end of class, Kagome got so caught up in her work that she didn't feel someone behind her looking over her shoulder. She was working on a draft sketch for her final piece for the class project, which was to paint something from a photo or something realistic into a classic Japanese styled painting.

The young miko chose a photo of her, Seimei, and Ritsuka when they went to a festival dressed in traditional summer yukatas.

A classmate of hers, who was behind her, was surprised by her skill in drawing something that looked really close to real Japanese Art. But what Soubi was shocked about was that this girl was drawing his previous master, Seimei. And his said master was holding Kagome lovingly while resting an arm around the shoulders of a boy who almost looked like him.

Soubi concluded that it was Seimei's younger brother, Ritsuka. The boy who would be his next master… his new sacrifice.

Seeing that his new cute classmate was really caught up in her work and didn't seem to hear to the bell for their dismissal, Soubi tapped her on the shoulder, gaining a surprised gasped as she turned to him, her cat ears sticking up with her eyes.

When she noticed who was behind her, Kagome sighed in relief while resting a hand over her almost racing heart. The sandy blond man chuckled, "I'm sorry I startled you but, the bell for dismissal had already rung."

The miko looked to the clock that hung above the blackboard and gasped, "Shoot! I'm gonna be late!" She started to gather her things while carefully rolling up her draft sketch, "Thank you for telling me the time. I was so caught up in finishing that I lost track of time."

"It's alright. I know the feeling." Soubi smiled, can't help but think how cute she looked in her hurried state.

As she raced to the door, Kagome yelled out another thank you before she was stopped by her Fighter Unit, "Wait, Kagome! We have to take care of something before you do anything else!"

The miko/sacrifice came to a screeching halt before turning to her friend, looking like someone had stepped on her tail, "What?! But I told him that I would meet him right after his school got out!"

"I'm sure you did but we still have to take care of it." Kio said with an underlying note.

He and Kagome may be sacrifice and Fighter Unit but they were considered… well… mysterious so to speak. Their name, Purity was well known but no one knew what they looked like. Not to mention other sought them out just to gain a title of their selves in saying they defeated them.

(Squishy and I thought of Soulless but since I think DeathNoteMaker might use that, I decided to change it to Purity)

Kagome almost made a snort before saying, "all right, all right. Let's get this over with."

Once Kio had gathered his things, he walked with a pouting Kagome out the door.

Soubi smirked a little at the picture before noticing that his new classmate had forgotten the photo she was drawing from. After taking a better look at it, he took it from its place and slid it into his pocket for safekeeping until he saw her again.

But for now, he had a new master to meet with.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

The first day for Ritsuka passed quickly with most of the class thinking that he was some sort of delinquent because he made one of the girls… Yuiko cry by just stating what he thought about people who took orders without question by those who they believed were their friends.

Even after he made her cry, she still tried to make friends with him but in return her 'friends' started to get upset with her and started to treat her like an outcast because she was starting to act on her free will.

Once school was over, she asked him if he wanted to walk home together. Chain of events then occurred after Yuiko made a naïve comment about him having a double life or split personality before he ran off, leaving her confused. The entire way, he just wanted Kagome to be there for him, holding him her arms like she always did when he needed it. But as he ran out the front gate someone grabbed his arm, asking why he was crying.

(I'm writing this while at my mother's reading the manga from MangaFox- Translated by someone other than TokyoPOP. My copies of the manga are at home.)

The man called himself Soubi, saying he was a friend of his brother, Seimei. Ritsuka was excited to meet him, especially when his brother never told him about him. He also wondered if Kagome knew him.

The two of them, on Ritsuka's request, made memories in the park- taking pictures. After that, a lot of things just happened too fast.

First, Soubi kissed him after he said that he wouldn't do anything to him, then there were these weirdoes demanding that Ritsuka go with them before demanding a fight with Soubi. The fight was overwhelming yet confusing because Ritsuka didn't know who was friend or foe, along with the fact of Soubi somehow having a connection with his brother- seeing that the older male had 'Beloved' etched on his neck, under the bandages. The entire event made him want to yell out for his sister-figure but before he knew it, the two who were fighting Soubi were gone, vanished in a gust of leaves.

Later, after the older male set him on his feet, Soubi disappeared without explaining what had just happened.

Now, he was in his room, finishing up the photo printouts he promised to make for Soubi. Once they were done printing, Ristuka sighed while shutting the computer off. Looking to the clock on his nightstand, he noticed the time. It was almost time for dinner but he didn't hear or smell anything from the kitchen.

He hoped that Kagome would come home soon and with something good to eat. It wasn't that he hated his mother's cooking; it was because she wanted him to eat things that the old Ritsuka ate and was always watching him with a sharp eye. With Kagome, whenever she brought something home from a restaurant or cooked something homemade, his sister-figure never judged him. She only hoped that he liked what she bought or cooked.

The boy smiled faintly, remembering the times when Kagome cooked something for him and Seimei and how his brother always made jokes about how Kagome would make a lovely wife for him. His comments always made Ritsuka laugh while Kagome would blush uncontrollably.

Ritsuka, now that he looked back, always felt that Kagome and his brother made a good couple. The two of them were so close and Kagome was always so nice. Deep down, Ritsuka felt that his brother and Kagome loved each other, even though they never told each other. Kagome always seemed too hesitant to tell Seimei while Seimei knew of her feelings and seemed to be waiting for her to confess.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard Kagome's voice from downstairs, "**Tadaima**_! _And I brought ingredients for **Hayashi rice**!_"_

Ritsuka grinned. He loved Kagome's **Hayashi rice**! Getting up from his seat, Ritsuka made his way out the door and down the stairs quietly. Halfway down, he noticed his father and mother were dressed semi-casually and were facing Kagome.

"Kagome-kun, Misaki and I are going out. So it will just be the two of you tonight." Ristuka's father said.

As Kagome walked in through the front door, Mr. Aoyagi and Misaki were in front of her, dressed up like they were going out. When Mr. Aoyagi told her, she made a side-glance to her wife; Ristuka's mother. She stiffened a bit in anxiety.

The miko knew that the woman was afraid of her, especially when she caught the older woman trying to hurt Ritsuka many times when she was with Ritsuka or Seimei. Sometime after Seimei's death and after the miko moved into the Aoyagi house, Misaki was almost about to beat Ritsuka within an inch of his life. Her husband tried to stop her but was too much of a coward to hold her back, for fear of harming her. When Kagome had enough, she couldn't control her anger and pulled the older woman away from Ritsuka and almost threw her against the wall.

When she tried to stand up, Kagome grabbed her again and held her to the wall. The anger and killing intent that reflected her eyes and the air around her was enough to scare Misaki and her husband shock still. Once Kagome was sure that she had her attention, she growled to her, threatening to take Ritsuka away or killed her if she ever harmed a hair on Ritsuka again. And she swore it to the older woman.

Ever since she first found out that Misaki abused Ritsuka, Kagome started to despise the woman and just thought of her insane. Misaki's outbursts and abuse toward Ritsuka was the greatest reason why she promised Seimei that she would move into the Aoyagi house and take care of Ritsuka. Not just because he asked her to do so.

"Alright, that's fine. I had only bought enough to make dinner for me and Ritsuka anyway." Kagome's almost cold reply made the man's eyes seem pained before he nodded saying that he and Misaki wouldn't be back until late. Kagome didn't have anything against Ritsuka's father. He was a nice man but he was sort of cowardly when it came to his wife almost hurting Ritsuka. Not to mention that he looked like he was growing tired of his wife's episodes of trying to hurt his son. Despite that he loved his wife… that love was steadily growing thin to the point where he may just up and leave and never come back.

Also, for a short while it seemed that he was growing attracted to the miko but when he caught her alone, Kagome told him that she would never try sleeping with because not only was he Ristuka and Seimei's father, but he was still married to Misaki. And Kagome wasn't the kind of girl who would be sleeping with an older man who was still married. It was also because the miko still loved Seimei, even if he was dead.

Once Ritsuka's parents were gone, Kagome looked to the staircase where Ritsuka was standing and smiled, holding up her bag of ingredients, "Let's have some **Hayashi rice**, Ritsuka."

The cat-eared boy grinned before reach the foot of the stairs and started getting the things needed for cooking.

Durring dinner, Kagome apologized that she wasn't there to pick him up at the school while Ritsuka forgave her, saying that he went to the park soon after school lit out early since it was a Saturday.

(Japanese students go to school 6 days a week from Monday through Saturday. And Saturday is a half day for them.)

The miko sacrifice then asked, "Did you make any friends?" She wanted to start up a conversation, not really liking the silence but wanting to enjoy her alone time with Ritsuka before his parents came back. A part of her felt that this was how Ritsuka's life should be. Living with her without abuse or fear or anything else he felt while with his mother. If she could, Kagome would take Ritsuka to live with her and her family but with the probability of Misaki calling the police saying that the miko kidnapped her son… Kagome didn't want to try going through that.

She also wanted to make up for not being there at school for him. She and Kio had to fight a Fighter Unit and his Sacrifice who were dead set on being the best and challenged anyone who they came across. They used all sorts of spells that caused flesh wounds but nothing that Kagome couldn't handle or hide. Their fight went on for quite a while… a couple of hours after Ritsuka's school was released. Not to mention she had to buy something to eat for Ritsuka and herself since Misaki might not even cook.

"Not really. This one girl with pigtails bothered me through out the day. Other than that, nothing special really happened during school." Ristuka replied while savoring the taste of Kagome's **Hayashi rice** with a small smile.

"So what did you do at the park?"

"Made some memories… with an old friend of Seimei's…" Ritsuka wasn't sure if he should tell her what had happened at the park with Soubi… from when the older man kissed him to after the fight with those two kids who call themselves "Breathless".

Kagome's brows furrowed a bit in curiosity, "Anybody that I know?" She was sure that she knew quite a few of Seimei's old friends since she often hung out with him while with them.

Ritsuka shrugged a bit, "He wasn't anyone I knew until today. Do you know anybody by the name of Soubi?"

'Soubi…?' Kagome wondered if the name sounded familiar. She knew she heard that name from somewhere… 'Does Kio know anyone by that name?'

Wanting to make sure, she asked Ritsuka, "What did he look like, Rit-chan? Do you know his surname?"

"Tall, was an adult (no ears or tail), long sandy blond hair, glasses, and had Band-Aids around his neck… and I don't think he gave me his surname."

The description matched the appearance of one of her classmates- Agatsuma, she remembered his name was… and she also remembered Kio talking about a male friend he was interested in by that name…

Kagome shrugged, "He sounds familiar, but I can't really be sure. He might be a classmate of mine."

The miko's second little brother figure than started to ask question about her day. She told him everything except her and Kio's fight after class.

The rest of their night was peaceful. More than anything Ritsuka could ask for. Both he and Kagome wished it could last but it wouldn't after Misaki and her husband came home.

That night, Kagome agreed to stay with Ritsuka for the night. Once the younger boy was asleep, Kagome soon followed with peaceful dreams of her and Seimei. Halfway through the dream, Seimei disappeared, only for a tall shadowed figure to appear with the name "Beloved" scarred on his neck under a thorn vine scar around his neck…

* * *

Finished FINALLY! With Squishy's permission, I've started this again on my own but after many times of getting writer's block with this story, I've asked my friend DeathNoteMaker to help me continue this with our other co-authored fics.

Thankfully she agreed since she has a few volumes of the manga. After this, DeathNoteMaker will be typing the next chapter.

Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas gift to you guys!

---

BTW... here's the reference for the words that are **bold**:

**Tadaima:** a greeting, meaing "I'm home!" or "I'm back!"

**Hayashi Rice: **Thick beef stew on rice. Looks really good.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko and I do not own Loveless or InuYasha…even though I am sure that we both wish with all our beings that we did. The sad thing is InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and Loveless to Yun Kouga.

A/N: Ha! I am now co-authoring this story with Bishi-chan! It seems that we have been pairing up a lot neh? I love Loveless and I was wondering when she was going to update this! I have come up with a new pairing, and Bishi-chan has agreed on it. (Victory Dance) Anyway, I hope that I am able to live up to your expectations!

**Chapter Three**

The next morning came swiftly upon Kagome, as she got breakfast ready for everyone in the house. Last night she had woken up in the middle of the night to see Misaki was in the room, and moving towards Ritsuka. She was forced to physically remove the psycho from the room before locking the door behind her. Flipping the pancakes once more, she turned around to see Ritsuka ambling down the stairs ready for the day. "Good Morning Ritsuka!"

The boy smiled at her before sitting down at his designated spot. He had heard his mother come into his room last night, he was glad that Kagome was there. Ritsuka didn't have a clue what she would have done otherwise. Closing his eyes he thanked the Kamis that Kagome was here with him, if she wasn't he didn't want to imagine how life here would have been for him with no one to run to. Another sound of footsteps was coming down, and the two occupants of the kitchen looked up.

Mr. Aoyagi greeted them both, and sat at the table. He watched as Kagome filled the plates with food. Apparently she was making a Western style breakfast this morning. "Ah Mr. Aoyagi, here is your lunch." Sitting it next to him, Kagome sat down across from Ritsuka with a smile.

"Today I will meet you outside of school Ritsuka…Katsuko-sensei has scheduled an appointment today."

Nodding the boy went back to savoring the sweet potato flavored pancakes. (These are real and they are delicious!) "So Kagome-chan, how has your artwork been coming along?" Looking over at the patriarch of the house, Kagome smiled. "Oh it's been coming along fine… Sensei is very impressed with most of them." The man nodded before looking at the time, and stood up to leave.

Finishing with their breakfast, they got their bags and stepped walked out of the house. Walking down the street Kagome walked hand in hand with Ritsuka to his school. "So will I be able to meet this 'girl with pigtails'?" Ritsuka shrugged and looked over to the side with a bored expression. "She might start pestering me again so you may get the chance…and because of her trying to be friendly with me, her friends will exclude her from their group."

Cringing Kagome laughed softly, "Elementary kids are so harsh…I remember my time in elementary…I knew some girls like that." Looking at her curiously, Ritsuka cocked his head to the side. "Didn't you meet Seimei in elementary?" Nodding Kagome smiled. "Yep, he was my first real friend!"

Ritsuka listened in awe of the story of how Kagome had met his older brother. He was surprised to find that at first Kagome had hated his guts, but gradually came to become best friends with him. 'And then falling in love with him…' He watched as sadness crept into her eyes at the thought of Seimei. The young woman was the only one who felt the exact same pain he felt at the loss of Seimei.

Stopping in front of his school, he noticed that a lot of the other kids were staring at them. Kagome bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now Ritsuka I promise to meet you right here, and I mean it!" Smiling Ritsuka then waved her goodbye before walking into the school. Watching him until he disappeared in the building, she looked to her right and saw Kio coming around the corner.

"So we have been challenged again?"

The fighter unit of Purity nodded, "Some little upstarts thinking to gain a little fame once again." Scoffing Kagome released her ponytail making the locks tumble down her back. "Let's go and get this over with…we have to be in class in an hour." Grinning Kio led Kagome towards their new opponents. A frown made its way onto his face as he thought about the increase of challenges they had been having.

'Something is not right about this.'

---

All the teachers in the teacher's lounge observed Ritsuka being dropped off by a beautiful young woman. From his records they concluded that she was the young woman living with the sixth grader's family. Higurashi Kagome. Hitomi was surprised at the loving smile that Ritsuka gave her before walking into the building. Anyone was think that she was his mother the way she tenderly kissed his forehead.

"I heard that she is a close family friend, and after that incident she moved in with his family."

Glancing over at the other teachers, she noticed that they were gossiping once again about her student. The cat-eared teacher had read Ritsuka's background information, and it was disturbing to say the least. Yet once she looked at him, she couldn't see any kind of behavior that his background would usually result in someone else. Was the reason that young woman? Deciding that she should make her way to her classroom, she made a mental note to perhaps one day talk with her.

---

Sighing Kagome looked at the slight tear in the sleeve of her shirt. Their opponents were reckless morons, how they ever let out of the school with these skills was a mystery. The quality of pairs seemed to be depleting quickly nowadays? Hearing snickering from her side, she glared at Kio who then stopped and stifled his laughter. Really she didn't think that the situation was funny.

Arriving at their classroom the sacrifice of Purity went over to her usual workstation. Today she was going to paint something from a dream she had once. She dreamed of a place where there was only her, Seimei, and Ritsuka. She had told Seimei about it once, and he had wanted her to paint it. Of course she agreed to paint it, but the next day…he was gone.

---

Grabbing a pencil she did a rough sketch, before she then finalized what she wanted. Once she was done, she erased all the pencil strokes left from the sketch and stepped back to look at it. "Okay everyone; you can have a 30 minute break." A lot of people in the classroom sighed in relief, and then broke off into their little groups. Kagome just stood walked out of the room, and down towards one of the courtyards to think.

Once she came by one of the rose bushes, she turned around and glared.

"You can come out now, I know that you have been following me."

Soft chuckling reached her ears, and Kagome vaguely remembered it as the voice of one of her classmates. "I am sorry for disturbing your break, but you left this yesterday." When her 'stalker' came into her view, she realized that it was her classmate Agatsuma Soubi. The tall blonde walked up to her, and handed her a picture. Looking at the picture with wide eyes she realized she did leave it the classroom the previous day.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if I lost this."

Blue eyes stared at the picture with fondness before something finally hit her. Looking from Seimei's face, she looked at Soubi in shock.

"You were Seimei's fighter unit!"

End of Chapter 3

Ha! Kagome realized where she recognized Soubi from. I wonder how this is going to play out. Well I wish you all a happy holidays, and well flamers I hope you get a life for Christmas. XD Okay it is Bish-chan's turn now, and I can't wait to see where she will take this.

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko and I do not own Loveless or InuYasha…even though I am sure that we both wish with all our beings that we did. The sad thing is InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and Loveless to Yun Kouga.

A/N from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: I hope you guys enjoyed the turn about DeathNoteMaker made in the last chapter because I sure did. And yes, there may be a new pairing with Kagome and I agreed with it. Hope you guys had a better Christmas than I did and hope you have a good New Year.

_**Chapter Four**_

To say that Soubi was shocked to hear that Kagome called him Seimei's Fighter Unit was an understatement. How could this young girl, who is also his classmate, know that he was "Beloved's" Fighter Unit?

His brows furrowed slightly as he asked her that question. There was a chance that she was working for the same people who had killed his previous master.

Kagome's cat-ears swerved back before she lowered her gaze with a light blush on her cheeks. Before she had the chance to answer him, Kio came out calling out, "Kagome! Soubi! Let's have something to drink before Break's almost over!"

Kagome frowned a little before looking at her cell phone for the time, wondering how time could've gone by so quick. Giving up with a sigh, she called back in reply to her Fighter, "Alright, Kio! Coming!" And she left to go back to the class room, leaving Soubi to stare at her in curiosity; wondering who she knew his previous master as well as his current master.

Once they had gotten a drink from one of the many vending machines, Soubi couldn't help but be more curious than before after Kagome almost gave him an answer to his. The blond fighter of Beloved listened to Kio and Kagome's conversation about meeting up and making plans for any future partner/group projects that were sure to come up for the semester.

Soon a fellow male student from their class came looking for them saying that break was almost over.

Once they were back at the classroom, Kagome went straight to work on the final stage of her drawing, using watercolors to give it an old Japanese effect to it. She made sure to be careful in her strokes and who much paint and water to use. The miko wanted the portrait to be perfect. Even though Seimei was no longer around, she could still give it to Ritsuka.

Throughout the class, Kio always noticed that Soubi kept staring at his friend and Sacrifice every once in a while. He grinned a little at thinking how Soubi may be attracted to Kagome. Sure he liked Soubi but him trying to make the other Fighter Unit go to bed with him was just for laughs; to see how the slightly taller male would react.

Plus, he hoped that Kagome would be able to move on from her love with Seimei.

Shaking his head a little, he went back to work on his portrait.

---

The end of the day came quickly as Ritsuka was about to leave out the door to meet Kagome at the front gate but was stopped by his teacher, Shinonome-sensei. "Ah, Aoyagi-kun, I wanted to ask you something."

The boy turned curiously to his cat eared teacher, "What about, sensei?"

"Um… it's about the young woman who dropped you off this morning…" Hitomi replied nervously, despite that she loved to teach kids, she was always so nervous when trying to talk to them about problems, especially concerning things personal in their lives.

"Kagome-Né-chan? What about her?" Now Ritsuka was really curious as to where this was leading to.

Hitomi fiddled with her fingers, "I… was just wondering who she was… how did she come to live with you?"

Her student was silent for a moment before his sights turned to the front gate, outside the window where the subject of the question was waiting. Ritsuka then turned to his teacher and answered, "She used to be friends with my brother… and she came to live with me and my family so that she could be closer to the college she's enrolled in." Before Hitomi could ask more questions, Ritsuka voiced, "Gotta go, sensei. Né-chan doesn't like to wait long. See you the day after tomorrow!"

The young teacher sighed before turning to look out the window in time to see Ritsuka run up to Kagome with a huge smile before he wrapped his arms around her waist. She also watched how Kagome wrapped her arms around him lovingly before kissing the top of his head. After they seemed to exchange greetings, the two of them walked off hand in hand.

Hitomi had a deep feeling that there was more to Kagome's involvement in Ritsuka's life. She just had no idea what.

'I definitely have to have a talk with her…' She thought before leaving for the teachers' lounge to grade some papers.

---

After leaving the school, Kagome and Ritsuka took the bus to the hospital where Katsuko-sensei, Ritsuka's therapist was working. Therapy was Misaki's idea, thinking there was something mentally wrong with her youngest son. From what the miko had gathered from Katsuko-sensei, they believed that sometime when Ritsuka was ten he went through a personality change that also made him lose his memories from before he was ten years old.

Kagome found it odd, yes but the miko believed something else had happened. Something that Seimei didn't tell her. She couldn't really ask Ritsuka because she didn't know of he knew what the cause was.

Once they had arrived at the hospital, Kagome went with Ritsuka to meet with Katsuko-sensei, a shorthaired woman who looked to be in her mid, maybe late twenties. She was a sweet woman who seemed to adore Ritsuka, wishing she was some years younger so that she could date him.

The miko inwardly laughed at that, finding it strangely funny and cute at the same time.

"Ritsuka-kun… Kagome-san, how are you this afternoon?" The said therapist greeted the two with a smile when they entered her room.

"We're fine. Thank you, Katsuko-sensei. And you?" Kagome greeted as Ritsuka sat down on the couch patients always sat in.

"Same as always… looking forward to another session with Ritsuka-kun."

After a nod, Kagome spoke, "Well, I'll leave Rit-chan in your hands while I wait outside." She then turned toward Ritsuka before kissing him on the forehead, reminding him that she would be waiting for him right outside.

Katsuko smiled at how caring Kagome was toward her patient. The young college girl was truly a saint when it came to taking care of Ritsuka while still in the same room with his mother. She could also see the great impact she had on Ritsuka's life. The longer Kagome stayed in the Aoyagi house, the fewer wounds Ritsuka had and the more he acted his age, aside from being a loner.

Once Kagome left the room, Katsuko turned to her cute patient, "So… how are you today Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka gave a soft smile, "Okay."

"Has anything special happened this week?"

Not really. Other than my teacher asking about Kagome-Né-chan, nothing much" Ritsuka answered. After a while of silence, Ritsuka requested, "Come on, sensei. Do that thing."

"That thing?"

"You know. The Hypnosis."

Katsuko-sensei sighed before answering, "Alright, but I don't know that it will work the way you think it will, Ritsuka-kun." The young therapist knew that Ristuka was scared… even though he was giving a strong front, she knew he was actually scared.

Ritsuka then made the theory of if he went back to two years ago, then there was a chance that "Ritsuka" could come back. Katsuko changed that subject about his injuries by asking him if his mother, Misaki had given him them. The session carried on about what Ritsuka would do if the "other Ritsuka" ever came back…

After the session was over with Ritsuka taking a picture with Katsuko-sensei and the young boy taking a picture of Kagome and Katsuko together, the miko took Ritsuka home.

The two of them had an idea of what would be waiting for them when they got home. It always happened every time Ritsuka came home from therapy…

* * *

Only two pages, I know. But I was in a bind for what else should happen. Next is Shí-chan's turn to write chapter five. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Squishy and I do not own Loveless or Inuyasha… even though we wish we did.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): Loveless/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Soubi (most likely end up as) Seimei/Ritsuka/Kagome/Soubi**

**Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was able to go home and celebrate with her friend Seimei and his brother, Ritsuka. But after receiving a video email from Seimei with his last wish for Kagome to live with his mother and Ritsuka, Kagome moves into the Aoyagi Household. Now two years after Seimei's death, what would happen if when Kagome meets Seimei's Fighter Unit?**

**Chapter By: DeathNotemaker**

**Chapter 5**

A grim expression appeared on Kagome's face as they got closer to the Aoyagi household. Kagome knew that the woman was going to do something, and she was going to try and make sure she didn't try to hurt Ritsuka. Reaching into her pocket she unlocked the door and they opened it. Stepping into the house, her eyes were trained on the door from the kitchen. "We're back!"

The door to the kitchen opened suddenly and Misaki came out with a wide smile, making Kagome immediately stiffen. "Welcome home!" Running up to Ritsuka, she put her arms around the bows shoulders nuzzled the side of his head. "Mom?" Clenching her fists, the miko watched the older woman.

She didn't trust the woman as far as she could throw her. A hopeful look appeared in the woman's dark eyes as she smiled widely. "So did it work Ritsuka? Did the therapy work? Are you back?" Stomping on the ground, Kagome snarled at the woman. "There is nothing wrong with Ritsuka! Stop acting like something is wrong with him!"

Misaki was startled but was distracted when Ritsuka returned her embrace. "I'm sorry mom…but I'm not…" Before Kagome could tell Ritsuka that he didn't have to apologize, the older woman burst into tears. "RITSUKA! WHEN WILL YOU COME BACK!" Stepping forward Kagome reached for Ritsuka when he yelped in pain and surprise.

Instantly Ritsuka was behind her holding on to the side of his neck, and Kagome pushed Misaki back. "DAMMIT! GET OVER YOUR DAMN SELF YOU BITCH!" Before Kagome could pull back her fist and strike the deranged woman who wouldn't stop yelling about Ritsuka coming back to her, Mr. Aoyagi appeared and pulled his wife back. "MISAKI STOP IT! RITSUKA IS SICK!" Blue eyes darkened with rage as she clenched her fists tighter.

"THE ONLY ONE ROMOTELY SICK IN THIS HOUSE IS THAT CRAZY BITCH!" Pain entered the man's eyes from the look she was giving them, but kept his hold on his wife. The woman was still screaming hysterically at Ritsuka and because of her fear of the younger woman. Turning around to Ritsuka, she gently pressed a hand against his neck and felt a little blood. "Are you okay Ritsuka?"

The boy nodded before pressing his hand back on the bite mark. "I'm okay Kagome…" Letting his eyes trail down her face to the floor, his violet eyes saddened. "I deserved it." Shaking her head, Kagome wrapped her arms around him and pressed him to her chest.

"No…no you didn't."

Snapping her head in the direction that Mr. Aoyagi and Misaki were standing, Kagome scowled. "You keep her away from Ritsuka! I don't want to see her face for the rest of the day!" Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she led the boy towards Seimei's room. Once they were in the room, Kagome locked it and set her and Ritsuka's bags on the floor. "I can't believe that she bit you!"

Ritsuka gave her a small smile as he sat in the middle of the big bed. "It's alright Kagome-nee, I am fine…I shouldn't have let my guard down." She didn't say anything as she turned and looked at him. Walking over she sat down with him, and then rested her forehead against his. "You shouldn't have to be on guard around your own mother, you should never have to go through this."

Blushing slightly from the warm feelings that went through him, Ritsuka closed his eyes. Kagome was the only one he had left after Seimei died. He was surprised that she has stayed this long instead of leaving like many others would've. She was the only one that actually understood what he was going through, as she too had and still to this day loves his older brother. 'And she…is the only one besides Seimei that I love.'

Moving back a little, Kagome pressed her hand against the wound on his neck and closed her eyes in concentration. A soft pink light surrounded the mark, and it closed instantly leaving flawless skin in its place. Smiling the miko patted the elementary schooler on the head, and laughed. "Well there I healed it…" Guilt flashed through her eyes as she looked at the boy.

"I knew that she was going to try something, but I didn't expect her to do something like that."

Grinning widely Ritsuka got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders, and buried his face in her shoulder. "It's okay, you do your best for me everyday…and look after me…you have done more for me than I can ask for." The young woman didn't say anything else as she felt Ritsuka cling onto her tighter. She knew that she was the only one left in this world for Ritsuka…like in someway he was too for her.

Cause to them, a world without Seimei is a world no longer worth living in.

Lighting his cigarette Soubi stood a block away from the Elementary School that his new master attended. Today he was going to confront that girl, and ask her how she knew about Seimei. That was a question that had been bugging him since she had revealed her knowledge of his role. From the fact that she is living with his new master told him that she was really close to their family. Why Seimei never informed him of her was a mystery in and of itself.

Looking down at his watch, he then turned his head in the direction the Elementary school was in. Sure enough the young woman came walking down the sidewalk. Today she was wearing a sleeveless black hoodie top, white caprees and black lace-up sandals. Her messenger bag bounced against her leg as she walked around, and her eyes looked on his frame emotionlessly. Stopping in front of him, she looked him dead in the eye.

"What is your purpose for approaching Ritsuka?"

That was a surprising question. "My purpose with Ritsuka is to introduce him to the world of Fighters and Sacrifices." Crossing her arms under her developed chest, she scowled. "Ritsuka isn't ready for this!" A small smile appeared on Soubi face as she leaned back against the wall. "Well someone else decided that he was going to be ready, and ordered me to become his sacrifice."

Placing her hands on her hips, she leveled her gaze on him with seriousness. "Who is this person, and what the hell gives them the right to decided something like that!?" The blonde man looked shocked by the protectiveness that she was showing for the boy. It seemed that she really wasn't only watching after the kid because his previous master asked it of her. "Who is this person…I think that you should know already."

Raising an eyebrow she thought about it, and her eyes widened as realization came over her.

"Seimei?"

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Well I am finished with the chapter! It is now Bishi-chan's turn and I can't wait to see what she has planned after this. Well see you next time!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We do not own Loveless or Inuyasha… even though we wish we did. But they belong to their rightful creators and distributors/publishers. **

**Category: Crossover**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): Loveless/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Soubi (most likely end up as) Seimei/Ritsuka/Kagome/Soubi**

**Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was able to go home and celebrate with her friend Seimei and his brother, Ritsuka. But after receiving a video email from Seimei with his last wish for Kagome to live with his mother and Ritsuka, Kagome moves into the Aoyagi Household. Now two years after Seimei's death, what would happen if when Kagome meets Seimei's Fighter Unit?**

**Chapter By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko **

_**Chapter Six**_

The miko stared at the blond man before her, not wanting to believe that Seimei, the one she loved even in death, had believed that Ritsuka would be ready to be introduced to the world of Fighters and Sacrifices.

'No… Ritsuka's not ready… not yet… not now.' Kagome thought. As she was about to tell Soubi something, she thought it better to walk away and head to the school to meet up with Ritsuka. Soubi almost blinked confusedly but follower after her to the school to meet up with Ritsuka.

After reaching their destination, Kagome leaned against the side of the gate while Soubi snuffed out his cigarette before the miko heard Ritsuka's voice with a girl's.

Turning to where Ritsuka was walking towards them, the miko Sacrifice noticed that he had a girl with him. She was very cute if more developed for her age with pigtails. She was currently bothering her charge, wanting them to walk home together. 'Ah, so this is the girl Ritsuka was talking about.' When the boy took notice of her, she couldn't help but smile at his soft happy face before he ran up to her to wrap his arms around her.

Once he did, Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding him close to her. Her moment with the young boy was cut short when Soubi spoke Ritsuka's name, gaining the boy's attention.

"Soubi…!!" Ritsuka was surprised to see the adult waiting for him with his sister figure. Did Kagome know Soubi? If so, then how? Where did they meet? Did they meet through Seimei?

The older male just smiled at him before saying, "Ritsuka. I've missed you." He chuckled internally at the blush that crept on the boy's cheeks as Kagome looked at him strangely.

After moving away from Kagome slighty, Ritsuka reached into his bag, "I wanted to give you these the next time we met." Yuiko was behind him, looking to Kagome and Soubi with awe and wide, excited eyes.

The young girl had never thought that Ritsuka would know any adults as cool looking as the ones in front of her. The woman Ritsuka had hugged was very beautiful with deep blue eyes and long dark hair while still having her ears and tail that looked so soft. And the guy with glasses and no ears was just that cool-looking with long light colored hair. In Yuiko's eyes, this made Ritsuka far cooler than before.

Kagome watched Soubi accept the envelope as he spoke, "Oh… the photos. You printed them out. Thank you. That makes me so happy. I'll cherish them."

Ritsuka just stayed silent, moving a little closer to Kagome as Yuiko started asking him who Kagome and Soubi were before Kagome turned to Seimei's Fighter, asking, "So you were the one who made memories with him the other day?" At his nod, she silently thanked him for looking out for him when she wasn't there to pick Ritsuka up.

She'd let what he said about Seimei telling him that Ritsuka was ready to be introduced to their world as Fighters and Sacrifices.

A little while later, when they were about to leave and Ritsuka was gonna demand Soubi about what happened the day before, Yuiko begged the boy not to leave her behind and come to her house, they all agreed to go to the girl's home. But not before becoming shocked that the younger girl latched onto Ritsuka, almost smothering him with her bust.

But when they made a stop at a 7-11 convenience store, Yuiko suggested excitedly, "Let's go in! I don't have anything to eat at the house." Kagome and Ritsuka shrugged not really against buying something to eat before Soubi stopped them, his voice sounding admonished, "wait a minute! Convenience store food?"

The three of them looked at Soubi curiously with Ritsuka and Kagome giving him raised brows as Yuiko said, "I like 7-11 burritos. And cheesecake and pudding."

"So do I… and I also like their rice ball lunches." Ristuka added, not seeing what the problem was.

Soubi almost gave them a hard look before pointing to Ritsuka and Yuiko, "You two are still growing adolescents. That's not healthy food." Then pointed to Kagome, "by eating this, it's no wonder you're so short."

Kagome's brow ticked, quite touché about her height before saying with an edge in her voice, "Oi, keep my height out of this. Me eating convenience store food every now and then has got nothing to do with it. Besides, it's better than starving when you don't feel like cooking."

Soubi just seemed to ignore her as Yuiko seemed a bit torn at hearing that the things she liked buying at the store was no good even though it was so tasty before Soubi offered to make them something at Yuiko's place.

A tick appeared on Kagome's brow before she pointed out, "And it's sometimes rude to overtake another's kitchen even IF they've given you permission to use it."

Facing her once more, Soubi grabbed her tail before telling her to come along.

And right when Ritsuka was about to warn Soubi about grabbing Kagome's tail, it was already too late as the older girl just started acting like a cat on crack and attacked Soubi, almost scratching him up before she just started to glare at him while holding her tail out of his reach.

Ritsuka tried to keep from laughing at how shocked Soubi looked and how much Kagome resembled a cat keeping it's guard up before he pointed out to the older male, "Né-chan doesn't like it when strangers grab her tail or ears."

'Now he tells me…' Soubi thought as he stared at the girl before him, still shocked that she had went and started scratching him and gave a cat-like growl. But absently, he couldn't help but give a light blush at how adorable she was when angry.

* * *

Sorry it's so short… I didn't know what else to write. But still, I hope you guys enjoyed it and wait patiently for the next chapter. Please leave some nice reviews and hope you guys have a nice Spring Break.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own Loveless or Inuyasha… even though we wish we did. But they belong to their rightful creators and distributors/publishers. **

**Category: Crossover**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): Loveless/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Soubi (most likely end up as) Seimei/Ritsuka/Kagome/Soubi**

**Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was able to go home and celebrate with her friend Seimei and his brother, Ritsuka. But after receiving a video email from Seimei with his last wish for Kagome to live with his mother and Ritsuka, Kagome moves into the Aoyagi Household. Now two years after Seimei's death, what would happen if when Kagome meets Seimei's Fighter Unit?**

**Chapter By: DeathNoteMaker **

**A/N: Sorry about this late update! I just recently thought about this fic, and decided that I might as well update it neh? Anyway Bishi-chan's turn is next after this. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter Seven**_

After eating at Yuiko's house, the sun began to set and it was time for Kagome and Ritsuka to be heading home. "Ritsuka-kun! Kagome-san! Soubi-san! See you tomorrow!" On their walk back, Ritsuka was holding hands with Kagome. Swinging their arms back and forth, the two eldest gave each other a brief glance. Grabbing her cell phone, Kagome looked at the time and couldn't be more thankful that they ate.

'If I went in there to make something for Ritsuka and I, then that bitch would have tried one of her mind games with Ritsuka again.'

That was something else that the miko had found out while staying with the Aoyagis. When Misaki did this for the first time, she had thought that she was trying to connect with Ritsuka. She was happy with this, and was willing to give the woman a chance. But when Ritsuka liked something that Misaki thought "Ritsuka" didn't like, she flipped out. Instantly, Kagome jumped in front of her young charge and slapped Misaki away.

Since then, Kagome has been watching out for this kind of thing. The miko would make all of Ritsuka's meals, and if Misaki did cook she would sit next to Ritsuka and watch the psycho closely. "Are you cold?" Coming out of her thoughts at these words, she looked over at Soubi and saw that he was directing this question to Ritsuka. Violet eyes stared at the sandy-blonde haired male with confusion.

"No."

Glaring at the Fighter Unit of "Beloved", Kagome closed one eye while still keeping one locked on his tall frame. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel like the older male was hitting on the young boy next to her. 'What is he some kind of pedophile?' Now that was funny, Seimei having a fighter unit that is a pedophile. 'Though that doesn't seem to be the case…Ritsuka mentioned that something happened the other day…'

"I'll walk you two home."

With these words, he wrapped her arm around Ritsuka's shoulder. Ritsuka blushed a little before he looked over at Kagome. To his surprise she was glaring at Soubi, and hissing angrily. "Oi, keep your hands off of Ritsuka!" Soubi didn't seem to be listening, and the young woman continued to hiss.

Deciding that now was the time that he wanted answers, Ritsuka removed his arm from around him. Staring up at him, he gained a determined look on his face. "So are you going to give me an explanation on what exactly happened yesterday?" When he received no answer from Soubi, he turned to Kagome and noticed that she wasn't looking at him either. 'Something is going on here…'

The silence continued as they walked, but it was soon shattered by Soubi's next words.

"I'm the only one who can fight…the ones who killed Seimei."

A pair of blue and violet eyes widened, and two heads snapped in his direction. Soubi's eyes slowly drifted to the two of them, and he tilted his head. "You want me to kill the enemy right?" Kagome gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists. Did he know who specifically killed Seimei?

Ritsuka couldn't help but stare at the man in confusion. Soubi was so twisted! How could he mention murder and love in the same breath? Looking over at Kagome, he saw that she had stopped walking and was glaring at the "Fighter Unit" with a demand. "YOU KNOW WHO KILLED SEIMEI!"

Storming over to him, she grabbed a hold of his coat. Rage was apparent in her features as she snarled at him. "WHO DID IT!? WHO _EXACTLY _DID IT!?!" Walking over to Kagome, Ritsuka gently placed his hand on her arm making her calm down. Turning his attention to Seimei, he also demanded for him to say who killed his beloved brother.

For a moment, he said nothing before he continued.

"Did you look at Seimei's will?"

---

It was not long after that, that Kagome and Ritsuka had arrived back at the house. The youngest Aoyagi was still trying to make sense of his role in this new "world". 'I am a sacrifice?' Looking over at Kagome, he made a mental note to ask her what she knew. From what Soubi was trying to imply, Kagome was also apart of this "world".

When they got into the house, the two immediately went straight towards Seimei's room. Passing the kitchen, Misaki walked out into the hallway. "Ritsuka! What is it?" Growling under her breath, Kagome wondered why the hell that woman wasn't asleep. 'I really am not in the mood to deal with her!'

Going into the room, Kagome closed the door and locked it. "I made your favorite dish…hey you like chestnut rice, don't you?" Sighing, the miko with cat ears massaged her temples. What she had thought Misaki was trying to do was correct. 'Calm down Kagome…'

"Please come out! What's the matter Ritsuka?"

Hitting the door, Kagome growled. "Leave him alone! He will come down later!" Looking over at Ritsuka, she signed once more. "NO RITSUKA! COME OUT RITSUKA!" To stop any violence that would surely happen if Kagome opened the door in her current mood. Ritsuka told her that he was fine, and liked Kagome said he would come down later.

Sitting at the desk, he turned on the computer. 'It hasn't been turned on since Seimei died…' As the computer was booting up, a sound reached Kagome's ear making it twitch. Glancing over at the balcony, she saw someone coming in. But due to the curtains, she couldn't see who it was.

The sliding door to the balcony opened, and Kagome aimed a kick to hit the intruder's face. Only when he stepped into the light, she noticed it was Soubi and she was able to stop just an inch away from his face. "What the hell!?" Soubi only smiled and waved at them both. "Good evening."

Crossing her arms, Kagome sat down on the bed scowled at him. "Why don't you act like a normal person instead of some pedophile stalker?" Now that comment made Soubi stare at her in surprise. "RITSUKA! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Looking over at the door, Soubi raised an eyebrow.

"She's making a big fuss…shall I silence her?"

Grinning, Kagome couldn't help but wish he would. Ritsuka shook his head though, and waited for all the stuff to load on the desktop. "That's my and Seimei's mother…don't do anything to her just leave her alone." As his eyes scanned through files, he perked up when he found a folder with his name. "Is this it?"

Dragging the mouse over, he clicked onto the file and was surprised to find that he needed a password. Kagome got up from her seat, and walked over to stand behind her charge. "How about Beloved…Seimei's name?" Nodding, Ritsuka typed it in and cursed a little. Leaning back in the rolling chair, Ritsuka thought about the would-be password.

After a few seconds of thought, his head snapped up startling the blue/black-haired female. "Oi…what did you call me before Soubi?" Placing a cigarette in his mouth, Soubi brought his lighter out. "I called you your real name Ritsuka…Loveless." While Kagome knew that everyone gets there name before they were born, she didn't like the name for Ritsuka at all.

'LOVELESS: One without Love!? What a horrible name for Ritsuka!'

Typing in Loveless, Ritsuka was granted access and a file immediately popped up on screen.

_If you are reading this, it means that I was murdered._

Kagome stiffened as she remembered the video that he had left with her. 'So he sent one to Ritsuka as well…maybe he left who exactly killed him!' Opening the file completely, he and Kagome sat there and read Seimei's will.

_Yo! _

_I figured that if I died,_

_You'd eventually find this._

_If you are reading this, it means I was murdered._

At this word, Kagome clenched her fist once again. Rage was coursing through her veins. She would find out who did it! She will! 'If not only for my sake but Ritsuka's as well...'

_(I have to believe that you will find this.)_

_I was killed by Septimal Moon._

_Ritsuka:_

_I have left you my fighter unit._

Glancing over at Soubi for a second he then turned to look back at the screen.

_Kagome: _

_If you're also there, please watch over Ritsuka and help him._

Nodding, a determined glint entered her eyes. She would help Ritsuka, and to start she would have to reveal her position. After they were done, Ritsuka put the computer on stand-by. He questioned Soubi about Seimei, and then Septimal Moon but received answers that either upset him or left him disappointed. Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he leaned against her.

Kagome sighed and released Ritsuka whom then turned to her.

"Nee-chan…"

Smiling at him sadly, Kagome shook his head. "I have some explaining to do…" Standing up she looked Ritsuka directly in the eyes. "Like Seimei I am also a sacrifice…though my fighter unit and I are unusual…I never knew that Seimei knew about me being a sacrifice." Ritsuka had only one question though.

"What is your true name Nee-chan?"

Blue eyes darkened a little while the slight breeze from outside ruffled her tresses.

"My true name is Purity."

End of Chapter 7!

Whoot! I am done with the chapter! Yay! Now it is Bishi-chan's turn! Anyway I hoped that you loved the chapter!

Ja ne


	9. Chapter 8

**lolDisclaimer: We do not own Loveless or Inuyasha… even though we wish we did. But they belong to their rightful creators and distributors/publishers. **

**Category: Crossover**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): Loveless/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Soubi (most likely end up as) Seimei/Ritsuka/Kagome/Soubi**

**Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was able to go home and celebrate with her friend Seimei and his brother, Ritsuka. But after receiving a video email from Seimei with his last wish for Kagome to live with his mother and Ritsuka, Kagome moves into the Aoyagi Household. Now two years after Seimei's death, what would happen if when Kagome meets Seimei's Fighter Unit?**

**Chapter By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko **

**A/N: I hope everyone liked Shi-chan's chapter of this fic, because I sure did XD. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one. **

_**Chapter Eight **_

_Purity_; Untainted, Undiluted, unsullied by Sin or Evil Moral… it was such a beautiful name… and it suited Kagome wonderfully, like how 'Beloved' suited Seimei, Ritsuka thought as he stared at Kagome. But the young boy couldn't understand the darkening in the older girl's eyes. Like she felt that her true name didn't suit her.

What Ritsuka didn't notice was Soubi's expression from hearing Kagome's true name before the older male asked with disbelief coloring his voice, "You're the mostly sought out and undefeated Purity?!"

Kagome raised a brow at him before answering, "I'm the Sacrifice of Purity, yes." She had nothing to prove to Seimei's Fighter Unit but felt there was no way around it when she saw his fine brows furrow in a skeptical way as he walked up to her.

Soubi looked at the small girl skeptically, not believing that she was the Sacrifice to the Infamous Sacrifice of Purity, so he stared down at her and stated before demanding, "I don't believe you. Show me your true name."

The air became tense between Kagome and Soubi as Ritsuka looked back and forth between the both of them before Kagome stood silently and turned her back to them both. She then lifted the back of her shirt a little and pulled down the waistband of her pants a little to show her true name.

Her name, Purity was in Kanji etched in her skin on the small of her back, looking like a tramp stamp. To make sure it was as really like his own, Soubi let his fingertips touch it, feeling the indent of skin and traced the Kanji and feeling the scar tissue.

The miko Sacrifice's brow started to twitch when she felt that Soubi was feeling the small of her back way too much and her long anf fluffy tail, out of habit, keeps wrapping itself around Soubi's arm. Clearing her throat, Kagome looked over her shoulder with her face flushed from embarrassment and asked, "Yo… real enough of ya?"

In all honest, Kagome always that thought that Seimei would be the only one who touched her anywhere on her body… But since he was dead…

'But still… it's a bit inappropriate to touch anyone there without their permission!' she thought angrily.

Soubi then retracted his hand, unwrapping Kagome's tail from his arm without saying a word but you could tell that he was convinced.

Ritsuka then spoke up, getting his Nee-chan's attention, "Nee-chan… what do you know of…?" Ritsuka didn't know where to start or what to really ask.

Kagome sighed before calmly telling Ritsuka about the world of Fighters and Sacrifices and how word spells were very powerful in a fight. She tried to tell him all that she knew about her and Soubi's 'world'. But when Ritsuka asked about Septimal Moon, Kagome couldn't lie, "I'm sorry, Ritsuka. Because I'm an unusual Sacrifice, I don't know much about Septimal Moon…"

As Ritsuka looked downhearted about this, Soubi turned a confused look to Kagome and asked, "What do you mean by 'Unusual'?"

The miko Sacrifice sighed before answering, "Unlike the normal pair of Fighter and Sacrifice, my Fighter Unit and I can switch our positions; I can take his place as a Fighter while he can take my position as a Sacrifice. We can also keep from being detected by any others; even though the lucky ones always manage to find us. There are some other things we can do but even those are still a mystery to us."

---

Several days had passed since finding Seimei's will and Kagome telling Ritsuka what she knew of 'their world'. Right now, the bell had rung for dismissal as Kagome and, much to her annoyance, Soubi were waiting outside the gate with the older male smoking a cancer stick. Kagome tried to keep her self from making a face to show how uncomfortable she was with the guy smoking and the smoke was almost blowing into her face.

When Soubi found out that she was going to meet Ritsuka after school, he decided to come along saying that he had something to give Ritsuka. When Kagome warily asked what it was… damned tall jerk just said that she would see soon enough when they pick Ritsuka up from school.

Not able to take the smell of cigarette smoke anymore, Purity's Sacrifice fanned her hand to keep the smell of the cigarette smoke away from her. Luckily for her, he was finished with it when she heard Yuiko's voice call out to them. Looking up, Kagome smiled, seeing the girl wave to them before waving back.

A little while after, Yuiko met them at the gate, greeting both her and Soubi with a smile on her face. Not seeing Ritsuka with her, Kagome asked, "Ne, Yuiko-chan… Where's Ritsuka?"

"Oh, Ritsuka-kun was asked to stay behind by Shinonome-sensei to ask him about something." Yuiko answered before turning back to Soubi, asking how he was doing.

With her brows furrowed in curiosity, Kagome looked up to the school building, wondering what his teacher needed to talk to him for…

---

After trying to talk to Ritsuka about getting the signature for his report book from his parents, Hitomi gave up after her student left. Sighing, she turned her attention to the window again to see the Ritsuka's Né-san, Higurashi Kagome… and the young man, Agatsuma Soubi talking with Yuiko…

As she saw Ritsuka meet up with them, a part of her couldn't help but think that the two college students make a cute couple… and the way they both seem to care for the young boy… she would've almost believed that they were a family…

---

Back outside, Kagome was surprised to see Ritsuka out of breath while also looking angry yet frustrated at Soubi, yelling, "Soubi! Damn… you…" The miko Sacrifice blinked almost owlishly at how Ritsuka was acting, since this was the first time she had ever seen him like this, and she was about to ask what was wrong until she had gotten her answer as the boy demanded from Soubi, "What do you want?! What the hell do you want now?! You're too late!!"

'Ahh… he's made that Soubi left the two of us hanging that night when he left…' Kagome thought in realization before Ritsuka demanded, "How long it had been since…"

"Three days, I think?" Soubi answered making Kagome frown a little in confusion. What the hell happened three days ago?

"That's right! You left me hanging for three whole days!!" Kagome tried to keep herself from laughing at this while Yuiko was getting confused as hell over this seemingly one-sided fight that sounded like a lover's squabble.

As Yuiko started to say that 'Ritsuka-kun was scaring Yuiko' from behind her and Soubi, Kagome decided intervene, "Ritsuka, its okay. Calm down. Now, I may not know what had happened three days ago… but I can say that Soubi has been as busy as me for past three days."

Ritsuka paused before looking to Kagome curiously before she explained, "A bit like me, he had been busy working on his homework assignments."

"Eh? … Homework?"

Soubi chuckled at Ritsuka's expression before answering, "Yes, I'm a student."

"A student? You, Soubi?" Kagome gave a soft giggle at seeing Ritsuka getting curious. She always thought that he looked so adorable when gets curious and excited.

Soubi nodded, "I'm a college student. As a matter of fact, Kagome-san and I are classmates. Sorry for not being able to come see you."

"Eh? You and Kagome-Nee are classmates? Then that means…"

"Yeah, Ritsuka. We both take Japanese Art."

Yuiko grinned before speaking, "Wow… you're going out with college students, Ritsuka-kun!"

Kagome tried to keep from laughing as she answered, "We're… not dating Yuiko-chan."

Soubi nodded, "Ritsuka and I are just Master and Servant."

At this, Kagome hit him in the arm. No one outside of their 'world' was supposed to know about anything they do and now soubi's mouthing off about it. Lucky for them, Yuiko didn't get what he said.

Letting it slide, Kagome spoke up, "Anyways, didn't you say that you wanted to give Ritsuka something?"

"Ah, yes." Soubi started before reaching into his jacket pocket, "I came to connect with Ritsuka." He then brought out a cell phone that had a strap to allow it to hang from around the neck before putting it on Ritsuka.

The boy then held the cell phone in his hand, looking at it confusedly while Kagome looked in surprise before Soubi sat down with a smile, "my number is the first one in the contacts list… and Kagome-san's is the second."

Kagome sharply turned her attention to Soubi, "And how the hell did you get my number?!" What the hell?! Who gave him her cell number? Not to mention, what gave him the go to get Ritsuka a cell phone when she had planned to give him one once she decided to take him with her to visit her family in Tokyo!?

Soubi then replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I asked Kio to give me your number since I doubted you'd give it to me otherwise."

The miko's tail bristled in anger while her ears swerved close to her skull. Damn… she never thought that Seimei's Fighter Unit would piss her off to no end!

Soubi then explained to Ritsuka that he could get email and what else he had on the cell phone before Ritsuka spoke while trying to give the cell phone back to Soubi, "I can't accept this… there's not good reason to. And Kagome-Nee promised that we would get me one when we visit her family in Tokyo."

"Ah, but there is a reason. It's so you won't be lonely, Ritsuka-"

"But I'm not lonely. Not when Nee-chan is with me."

The Fighter Unit of Beloved turned to Kagome, meeting her gaze before turning back to Ritsuka, "Then think of it this way. Now you don't have to worry about getting one at a later time. And since I also added Kagome-san's number, you can call either of us if you're in trouble or anything. You can stay connected with the both of us."

His Cell phone then went off before he excused himself to take the call. Yuiko then started asking Ritsuka if she could add her number to his new phone while Kagome gave an ear to listen to what Soubi was saying after he said Kio's name.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him smile, "I'll be back soon. I'm a little busy now."

"_**Busy? Quit talking crap, Soubi and get your ass back here! You know that the professor won't accept your work if you miss the deadline!" **_

"That's strange… you get on my case about my work yet you don't get on Kagome-san's case. Why is that, Kio?"

"_**Because I already know that she finished hers! Kagome always gets her work done early so that she can have more time to spend with her charge. And you! You always wait until the last minute to get your work done!" **_

Soubi sighed before he glanced at Kagome to see Yuiko asking her if she could have her number. He had to keep himself from letting out a laugh, as he hung up on Kio, when he noticed how close Yuiko and Kagome were in size, especially with Kagome's ears and tail making her look much younger than she is.

Kagome noticed this and asked with a raised brow, "What are you looking at?"

He answer came when he then smiled, "I just realized… that you're just so small and cute… kinda like a kitten."

Her face soon turned red in embarrassment before she snapped at him, telling him to shut up about her height. She then turned to Ritsuka and Yuiko and suggested that they go to a convenience store to pick something to eat before walking Yuiko home.

As Soubi watched Kagome, Yuiko, and Ritsuka walk off, his smile fading before silently saying, "I'm sorry, Kagome-san… but Ritsuka's training… must begin."

* * *

DONE!! Now it's Shi-chan's turn!! I hope you guys enjoyed it. It took me quite some time to get this finished.

Please leave some nice reviews.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Bishi-chan and I don't own InuYasha or Loveless, cause seriously if we did do you think we would be making fanfiction?

Category: Crossover

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Loveless/Inuyasha

Pairing: Seimei/Kagome/Soubi (maybe later) Seimei/Kagome/Ritsuka/Soubi

Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was able to go home and celebrate with her friend Seimei and his brother, Ritsuka. But after receiving a video email from Seimei with his last wish for Kagome to live with his mother and Ritsuka, Kagome moves into the Aoyagi Household. Now two years after Seimei's death, what would happen if when Kagome meets Seimei's Fighter Unit?

Chapter By: DeathNoteMaker

_**Chapter Nine**_

Lighting the incense Kagome handed the stick to Ritsuka, and watched as he placed in it's rightful position. Blue eyes gave the freshly picked Chrysanthemums an awe-filled gaze. The white blossoms were absolutely beautiful around the Buddhist altar in the Aoyagi household. Glancing over briefly at Ritsuka, she couldn't help but smile lovingly at him. Once upon a time the little cat-eared boy used to be frightened by the altars, but now he also saw the beauty in them.

The two of them prayed silently as they let themselves take in the serenity of the moment. For now, the two of them could just feel as if they could be at least a little closer to Seimei. "Ritsuka! Dinner is ready!" Snapping out of their trance-like states, Kagome sighed and then turned to Ritsuka. "Okay, I will finish up here…you can go and get ready to eat." Nodding, Ritsuka got up from the cushion under him, and went to the door.

Sliding it open he looked over his shoulder to see Kagome. The cat-eared girl was still kneeling in front of the altar, looking at Seimei's picture with a longing expression. Her shoulders were hunched and she was trembling, and Ritsuka knew that even now like him, it was hard for her. Out of everyone (excluding himself), she was the one most affected by his beloved older brother's death. Even though he didn't understand everything about love, he could see that both of them were made for each other.

Kagome and Seimei had to be soul mates! The two of them just seemed to complete each other. She even after all this time is still grieving over Seimei's death like him. For the both of them thought that living in a world without Seimei wasn't worth it. Diverting his eyes, he walked upstairs to wash his hands.

Opening her eyes, the cat-eared girl gazed at the picture of Seimei with sad yet determined eyes.

"Don't worry, I will take care of Ritsuka and protect him from any who seek to do harm."

Getting up from the mat, she made her way out the doors and down the hall to the kitchen. Running a hand through her hair, she was surprised to see that it was a lot longer than she remembered. Not long ago it reached her lower back, and now it was little under mid-thigh. 'That's right…I promised to grow my hair longer…' Smiling sadly, Kagome shook her head and continued on. 'I should reminisce at another time…I need to be here for Ritsuka!'

Clenching her fist with determination almost burning in her gaze, she walked into the kitchen to see Ritsuka eating while Misaki was watching him intensely.

"What is going on here?"

At the sound of her voice, Ritsuka's mother almost jumped a foot into the air. Ritsuka turned towards Kagome, and lifted up his chopsticks. "The food is good Kagome, you should try it!" Sending him a warm smile, she walked over to the seat with her back facing the door. Giving the older woman a discreet stoic glance, she couldn't help but admit that she savored the fact the woman was afraid of her. It was another way that she was able to protect Ritsuka if the woman knew that she would receive retaliation.

Picking up her own chopsticks, she took a slice of beef and brought it to her lips. Chewing it, she allowed herself to appreciate the taste before swallowing. Looking over at Ritsuka, she saw him looking at her with hopeful violet eyes. Smiling widely, she lifted her free arm and pet him on the head. "Your right! It is good Ritsuka!" The boy sent her a smile, and commented on how he had told her it was good.

Misaki herself was quiet, though she was watching the young boy eating with a slightly disturbed expression. The younger female already thought the older woman was deranged, and so didn't pay her much mind. But she kept her eyes on the woman. It wouldn't do for the woman to do anything stupid to mess with Ritsuka.

"Uh…"

Kagome looked up from her food and the Aoyagi matriarch stiffened. "Yeah Ritsuka?" The cat-eared boy scratched the back of his head, and looked at them with a embarrassed expression. "Well…tomorrow is Parents' Day at school…" Misaki seemed to tense even more, which Kagome didn't think was possible but the woman proved her wrong. Raising an eyebrow, she then turned her gaze towards Ritsuka.

"Is there supposed to be someone specific that is supposed to go?"

Ritsuka shook his head, and tilted his head to the side. "Well…I am sure they are expecting Dad…" The crazy woman then seemed to gain her wits back (if she had any that is, Kagome mused) and clasped her hands together nervously. "That's impossible…he has work…no way…" Sighing, the miko suppressed the urge to slap herself in the forehead.

"Yeah, I know…it's not something you have to go out of your way to see."

Seeing the saddened look on the boy's face, Kagome came to a decision. "How about I go in place of your parent's then…my class has the day off tomorrow." A large smile formed on Ritsuka's cute face, and Kagome felt warm at the happiness that was just emanate off him. "Really!?" His tail swayed from side to side in pleasure from the possibility.

Nodding, she smiled before turning her head towards Misaki. She narrowed her blue eyes on the woman, while folding her hands on her lap.

"Don't worry Aoyagi-san, I will go for Ritsuka in your place."

-----

End of Chapter 9

Sorry for the short chapter! DX

I just wanted to update something for this story! I promise that during my next turn, I will try for atleast 6 pages. It is 11:58 PM right now, and I have to go to bed soon. Spring break is going to end for me in a minute. But I hope that you enjoyed it!

It's Bishi-chan's turn now!

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Bishi-chan and I don't own InuYasha or Loveless, cause seriously if we did do you think we would be making fanfiction?

Author Note: Hey everyone! Sorry that it's been so long since I had updated. During March, I had to babysit my nephew when my sister started working. During the past few weeks I had not been able to write, let alone read anything unless it was on the weekends I was off. But now that my nephew's in Daycare, I have more time to read and to update.

I'm gonna try my best to post some chapters and oneshots to make up for when I was away and do all this before me and my dad's due date to move. Where we're going has Internet service but I don't know if it's free or not.

Anyway, Shi-chan, despite her chapter was short, was very good! I really enjoyed it and it's got my muses flowing for this fic. Hope you guys enjoy and I apologize if it's, in any way, short.

---

Category: Crossover

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Loveless/Inuyasha

Pairing: Seimei/Kagome/Soubi (maybe later) Seimei/Kagome/Ritsuka/Soubi

Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was able to go home and celebrate with her friend Seimei and his brother, Ritsuka. But after receiving a video email from Seimei with his last wish for Kagome to live with his mother and Ritsuka, Kagome moves into the Aoyagi Household. Now two years after Seimei's death, what would happen if when Kagome meets Seimei's Fighter Unit?

Chapter By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

_**Chapter Ten**_

After Kagome and Ritsuka were done with dinner and Misaki almost shakily volunteering to do the dishes, the cat-eared pair made their way upstairs to Seimei's old room to relax and maybe talk before bed. Stopping in front of her love's door, Kagome turned to Ritsuka, "I'm gonna take a quick shower before we go to bed, Ritsuka. So that your mother won't disturb you or try to do anything while you're out of my sight, I want you to lock the door until I get back. Okay?"

Understanding that she didn't want to take any chances of the possibility of his mother hurting him while she was washing up, Ritsuka nodded in agreement to his Nee-san before opening the door and heading into his brother's room.

Once Kagome heard the audible click of Ritsuka locking the door, Kagome make her way to her room to get her towel and nightclothes before heading to the bathroom.

After she had quickly but thoroughly scrubbed her self off, she went to relaxing in the nice hot bath that just finished filling up after she rinsed herself off.

With thoughts of what she would wear for Ritsuka's Parents' Day, Kagome let her muscles relax while keeping her senses open for Misaki's presence if she went anywhere near Seimei's room where Ritsuka was currently at.

In Seimei's room, Ritsuka was looking through his late brother's computer for any hidden information on Septimal Moon.

But he could find nothing. He even looked into all of Seimei's backup disks that Seimei had. With a sigh, Ritsuka rested his head on the desk, just below the keyboard. Opening his eyes, his sights were met with the cell phone that Soubi gave him. What was said between them played through his head as he continued to stare at the electronic device as the rain continued to pour outside…

--

_Soubi then explained to Ritsuka that he could get email and what else he had on the cell phone before Ritsuka spoke while trying to give the cell phone back to Soubi, "I can't accept this… there's not good reason to. And Kagome-Nee promised that we would get me one when we visit her family in Tokyo." _

"_Ah, but there is a reason. It's so you won't be lonely, Ritsuka-" _

"_But I'm not lonely. Not when Nee-chan is with me." _

_The Fighter Unit of Beloved turned to Kagome, meeting her gaze before turning back to Ritsuka, "Then think of it this way. Now you don't have to worry about getting one at a later time. And since I also added Kagome-san's number, you can call either of us if you're in trouble or anything. You can stay connected with the both of us." _

--

His thoughts were then broken when Soubi's voice reached his ears, "Staring at it won't make it ring."

The older man's voice made Ritsuka immediately sit up and stare at the man he was just thinking about. Soubi stood in the doorway of the sliding doors that led to the balcony, soaked to the bone and dressed in black.

"If you wanted to hear my voice… you should just go ahead and call me." Soubi said while looking around the room, subtly looking for Kagome.

What Soubi came over to see Ritsuka for would be something she would be against completely and he didn't really want her in the same room after persuading the young boy lest he wanted to risk his manhood.

Ritsuka's surprised expression turned annoyed as he stood from his seat and picked up one of the clean towels that were stored in the room and threw it to the adult's head while cursing, "Why do you always have to come in from the balcony window?! It's not the front door!"

Soubi just chuckled, amused, "Then why do you always keep it unlocked? You think that I might be coming, didn't you?"

"… Nee-chan keeps it unlocked for me to escape through more easily, just in case mother tries to do anything dangerous." Ritsuka replied after he paused, finding no other way to answer Soubi but with the truth.

When Kagome felt that it was only a matter of time before Misaki's insanity completely consumed her, the Miko Sacrifice of Purity took steps to make sure that, worse case scenario, if that were to happen Kagome would try to keep her at bay while he made a run for it either through the front door or the same way Soubi always came in.

The sandy blond Fighter Unit was silent for a moment before looked about the room once again. Still no sign of his classmate who was also someone close to Seimei. "And where's Kagome-san now?"

"Dry yourself off before you catch a cold, will you? And she's in the bath right now. Why?" Ritsuka answered, stopping in front of Soubi and started drying the adult's light colored hair with the towel he threw at his head, set on getting the man dried up before he got sick.

Not the he really cared since it was Soubi's own fault for not taking an umbrella with him. Ritsuka just didn't want the man to get sick so that he would miss his classes and fall behind. 'Yeah, that it… and since he and Nee-chan have the same class together, I don't want her to be getting his cold either!'

"No reason… I just have a request of you, Ritsuka." Came Soubi's answer, making the young sixth grader pause in his hair drying as he stared up at him. Soubi then pulled his hair back, revealing his left ear with an unreadable smile, "Look. It's a beautiful ear, is it not?"

Soubi's words made Ritsuka frown a little in confusion, not understanding where the man was going this. But then even more confusion hit Ritsuka while color drained from his face at Soubi's next words, "And now… I want you to punch a hole through it."

---

Water splashed softly as Kagome stood from the tub after unclogging the drain. The thick fur of her tail and ears dripped with excess water from the bath, along with her long hair as she stepped out of the tub carefully so she won't slip. She then picked her towel up from the towel rack and started to dry off, taking extra care to make sure her tail and hair were dry before she went to dressing in her undies and nightclothes. After dressing in them, she looked at herself in the mirror… in the nightie that Seimei had given to her a year before he died.

It was a modest dark colbat blue nightie that reached to her mid thigh. It seemed halter styled, showing a little cleavage but the straps became thin as they crisscrossed at the back.

Modest and simple in design but what made it so special was that not only did Seimei give it to her… he also specifically had it made for her.

"_A little something for you. I thought you would look very nice in it… especially for our first night together, if we ever decide to take our relationship that far."_ Kagome remembered him telling her. At the beginning, she thought he was only kidding and was teasing her but after a while, Kagome found out that he was very serious.

She told him that she was a bit embarrassed to wear something like the nightie and she wanted to wait until she gathered the courage to wear it for him one night… but a year later… she would never be able to let him see her wear it just for him.

Feeling the sting of her eyes, tears almost forming, Kagome clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. She had to get back to Ritsuka before it got too late and she didn't trust Misaki enough to stay away from the boy for very long, even from within the house.

With her towel in hand and drying the back of her human ears and her still somewhat wet tresses, Kagome exited the bath/shower room and made her way to Seimei's old room where she asked Ritsuka to lock himself in until she finished bathing.

As she was about to knock on the door to have Ritsuka unlock it for her, she paused a moment from hearing Ritsuka's raised voice. His words making her cat ears perk up and her tail stuck up in shock, "Oh, really?! Then go ahead and enjoy the pain!" After those words, a 'pa-tchk' sound was heard, although muffled by the door.

A second 'pa-tchk' sound was heard again after Kagome heard Ritsuka saying something about a 'left ear'.

'What the heck is he doing?!' She thought and started knocking, "Ritsuka! What's going on? Open up!" Quick pattering of feel could be heard before the lock clicked and Ritsuka opened the door. When Ritsuka's slightly relieved bit somewhat disturbed eyes connected with Kagome's bewildered and confused ones, the cat-eared girl asked again before walking into the room, "What is going on in here, Ritsuka? I'm gone for a few moments and you're starting to beat at your own shadow or something?"

Her eyes soon left the boy before Kagome was met with the sight of Soubi, sitting on the floor and slightly wet. In front of him, on the floor was an open plastic casing and an easy to use piercing gun lying harmlessly on the said floor. Silently glancing up at the man, Kagome noticed Soubi's un-pierced ears were now pierce with small and simple silver studs.

The wheels in her head started to turn as she started connecting the clues from what she heard outside the room, the look in Ritsuka's eyes, Soubi's newly pierced ears, and the piercing gun…

'That _bastard_!' Were the only words that sounded in Kagome's mind as her cat ears swerved back against her skull and started to glare down at the male that was in front of her. The towel that was resting around her shoulders unevenly now lay forgotten on the floor before she slowly took steps towards the blond, completely missing the awed look in his eyes as she thought of nothing but beating his head in for making a kid Ritsuka's age pierce someone else's ears for the first time.

* * *

LOL, I would've wrote more but I felt that Shi-chan might have better luck than me in describing Soubi's reaction and in her nightie, no less XD.

I'm also sorry if the chapter doesn't seem any longer than Shi-chan's as well. After so many weeks without really being able to write, or even a computer or internet, while I was Babysitting my nephew during the last few weeks, it's gonna take time before I'll be able to completely get back into writing with a keyboard again.

Despite the length of the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed this all the same. I'll do all I can to update my other fics as well, including adding a few more oneshots to my oneshot series, "Lovers of a Miko".

Anyways, now it's Shi-chan's turn again and I wish her the best of luck with the next chapter to this and out other co-authored fics that we have posted.


End file.
